


How Can I Be An Optimist About This??

by LostInFiction13



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Amina's on Broadway, New York!!, daisy is an actor type person, hazel is a writer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28800660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInFiction13/pseuds/LostInFiction13
Summary: Daisy drags Hazel to New York where she now lives with Amina. Hazel would rather have not, but maybe New York isn't all that bad?Written for the prompt: one bedroom apartment
Relationships: Amina El Maghrabi/Daisy Wells, Daisy Wells & Hazel Wong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	How Can I Be An Optimist About This??

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this prompt was meant to be for like friends to lovers or something but y'know what, let's do something different. 
> 
> I'm not really sure what inspired this, but it's just kinda a mash of random fandoms that popped into my head. I think I've mentioned a modern Daisy liking glee before. I've never actually watched a full episode, just clips, but idk it seems to fit. 
> 
> Also I might either continue this or make another one because I actually really enjoyed this prompt. Although there is a underlying hint of sadness from hazel I think that wasn't supposed to be there. 
> 
> Title from Pompeii because it's been stuck in my head all day.

"If you were expecting a story about love and romance and freshly baked cookies in a cosy apartment in New York, you may as well stop reading. Because this is a story of exactly the opposite." 

I sigh and splash more paint on my new bedroom walls. I'm not entirely sure exactly when Daisy switched out her Agatha Christie's, M.C Beaton's and the rest for Lemony Snicket, nor do I know why. But ever since she did, she keeps narrating aspects of life in the same "ominous narrator" speel. At first it was funny, now... Not so much. 

Amina comes in, wearing one of Daisy's hoodies and her hair tied up in a bun. Set to be one of "Broadway's top stars" (according to Daisy), she is extremely busy with rehearsals etc and I'm slightly surprised to find she's here. Daisy probably forced her to come- she keeps saying they're set to be the next Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston. I don't bother reminding her they got divorced. 

Daisy is way too excited about me moving to New York. I think she forgets it was her idea, and if it was up to me, I'd still be holed up in my bedroom in England, or maybe even Hong Kong, wondering what to do with my life and missing everyone. Perhaps it will be good for me to get a change, but part of me can't stop thinking I'm just another statistic, another algorithm, in Daisy's plan for her dream life. Not that I mind, New York (from what I've seen so far) is great, and it'll be even better once Alexander can come too. 

It's just a shame that my new place of residence is in a teeny one bed apartment in a slightly rough area of town, whilst Daisy and Amina live in a house with allegedly four bathrooms, two kitchens and ten bedrooms. Having lived there for a month, after Daisy dragged me home with her on her last visit, I can almost certainly say that this is not true. There are maybe 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and one large kitchen. Perks of being both two mildly famous people from rich backgrounds. No I'm not salty, not at all. 

Besides, there are plenty of benefits to my new place. First of all, I can finally have a clear writing area, which is the main reason I'm here anyway. Daisy says New York is the city of inspiration. Daisy says a lot of things like that. I think most of it is just quoted from the TV. Probably glee, she seems to have gotten back into that recently. I have no clue as to why. Second of all, as much as I love both Daisy and Amina dearly, there is only so much of their singing I can take. In the shower, in the kitchen, cleaning. Whenever they have an opportunity to sing, they do. I'm not even kidding when I say I was treated to a full blown rendition of 'Let it go' at 1 o'clock in the morning just because 'we were awake and the washing needed doing'. I'm telling you, that household is utter madness. And they haven't even got the pets yet. 

Daisy's wrong though, as she usually is (although she claims that is not the case, and that someone as talented and as lucky as her can simply never be wrong). There may not be any love, nor romance and probably no freshly baked cookies whilst I live here. But, perhaps I will learn to love New York, and I will find the joy that Daisy and Amina feel. The atmosphere here is different to England- it somehow feels more alive. Like you could lose and find yourself all at the same time. 

Plus, the neighbours are nice, considering the area and the reputation it has. One of them brought around a homemade cherry pie earlier. Daisy made him eat a slice first, so we knew it wasn't poisoned. Like most things with Daisy at the moment, I'm not really sure why. I don't think she's ever quite gotten over the fact that we were actually very rubbish detectives- once we grew out of the schoolgirl act, people started noticing us more and it kind of all went downhill from there. I think though, with the help of Amina, she's at last found peace that, whilst she may not be a real Detective, she can run around on stage or in front of a camera and pretend. She's slowly but surely bouncing back into the world, and maybe one day I will too. 

For now though, I will continue to paint the walls of my one bedroom apartment this pale yellow colour to maximise lightage. I flick paint at Daisy as she dances along to whatever song her playlist just landed on, Amina beside her. I may have left me life behind in England, but maybe a new one, here in America, (in Alexander's home land!!) is right around the corner. 


End file.
